mortal_illusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chitose Kitamori
Chitose Kitamori '''is a character and a participant in the 10th Oceanside Killing Game. They are known as the '''Ultimate Composer. Appearance Chitose is sixteen years old when the events of NDR4 take place. Chitose is a tall teenager with a rather curvy physique. They have pale skin, brown eyes, and wavy, chest-length light brown hair. They also wear a blue ribbon and two bobby pins on the left side of their hair. During their time at Hope's Peak, they wear the standard Hope's Peak unform with white tights and an added petticoat under their skirt. They also wear black mary janes instead of loafers. Their hair is also tied in a ponytail, using the same blue ribbon they wore on the side of their hair. During their time on the ship, Chitose wears a purple tank top with a white collar under a blue, puffy-sleeved jacket and over-the-elbow blue gloves. The jacket has some lace under it, and they wear dark purple pants with white, thigh-high boots with a black band around the top. Their swimsuit is dark blue, one-piece and it has lace around the waist. It also has no back. Their pajamas consist of a simple, light blue, long-sleeved nightgown. Personality Chitose is a very polite and refined person. They speak very formally and this combined with their high status can unintentionally make them appear very condescending. Chitose is mostly somewhat quiet, hardly attempting to make conversation, as they find small talk awkward and mind-numbing and will escape it at any opportunity. They have very acute hearing, allowing them to pick up even the quietest of sounds, but this is also a burden, as loud sounds can easily hurt their head. Chitose, despite their polite nature, is very physically cold. Their body language usually indicates that they are somehow upset or closed off, and they have openly stated that they're not that good at physical affection. Chitose will even find gentle hugs suffocating, and will get nervous if someone lays a hand on them. They are more verbally affectionate, and they are a good encourager. Chitose is also very helpful, despite their lack of understanding for those below them in economic status. They are usually the first to bring medical equipment or try to listen to someone in a time of need. They are also intensely protective, becoming incredibly upset when discovering Nori Katarida's injuries as a result of her abuse and vowing to protect her. They are almost never direct in order to get what they want; they often work on the sidelines and almost never has any real confrontations with others. As the game continues, Chitose seems to get increasingly more quiet and passive, as well as sharper in tone overall. They seem almost antisocial, not wanting to strike any bonds besides with Nori, in an attempt to be less affected by the deaths around them. History Prior to the Killing Game Chitose was born to a world-famous billionaire, the founder and CEO of the Kitamori Industries company. This made them famous by association with their father. Due to their parents' extensive work, Chitose was often alone and learned to take care of themselves. Their mother was obsessed with the Baroque era, and as such paid for a full old-fashioned mansion and often played classical music, which Chitose would grow to appreciate. They have always had a natural gift in music, and were encouraged by their mother to learn to compose, which they did in their free time. When Chitose was enrolled in high school, they were very insecure about their inability to relate to others due to their unique situation, and as such became a music tutor to help others. Here, their teacher discovered their musical ability and decided to help them publish the works that they created in helping fellow students. Chitose got recognition and started to publish more of their works. At some point, they were enrolled in Hope's Peak for their efforts as the Ultimate Composer of Class 87.Category:Characters Category:Murdered Category:Executed Category:Killers